WALKING DEAD GAME SONGS!
by This is your lief Edmund Rice
Summary: Pick a song! Pick a character! I will happily make a song about them! WOOH!
1. Chapter 1

**TODAYS SONG "Mr brightside" by The killers, WALKING DEAD GAME STYLE!**

**AJ's POV!**

Coming out of her legs and I am not feeling fine,

godda godda fake dead cause they're gonna eat me,

I stared out as a sperm how did I end up like this? It was only and Egg it was only an egg!

Now im coughing alive and I see an old man, is this my dad, because he is fug.

I get wrapped in a blanket and givin to my mum but I cant stand her face, no I cant stand her face.

I look away and thats when I see her, and her amazing gold eyes. Is this my wife? No it cant be do I look like her? oh God please!

She walks away after some faggot lady, and I hear them talking but I cant run away no I cant run away.

Thats when he's here, and I get picked, he smells me and says 'Never for get, oh no you never for get, that smell of new life, oh yes that smell of new life." Then I see, a taller man with amazing brown hair and a machete oh yeah! Can he be my dad? Oh pretty pretty please? Clementine and Luke when you just have me please?

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I THINK YOU SHOULD CHECK THE REAL SONG OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T! AND PLEASE SUGGEST THE NEXT SONG AND CHARACTER! THANK YOU MY FANS! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: For DethMarkDragoon

**This one is for my first reviewer _DethMarkDragoon_! Todays song,_ If you were gay_. Characters, Clementine to Sarah!**

**...As Sarah reads her book, Clementine walks into the room...**

* * *

If you ate hay,

That wouldn't be okay!

I mean cause hay...Seriously?

But you are an ass (Donkey) anyway!...

But you see,

if you said NAYYYYY,

I would feel free to ride you away...(But you can't run)

**"Clementine please, I'm trying to read..."**

If you drank beer! ("uh, Clem!")

Then I would fear ("Clem I'm trying to read this book!")

That year after year, ("Clem!")

you would need to get an abortion ( "Ah!")

And I know that you ("What?")

Would get preg with all the guys at parties! ( "I would?")

If I told you today, "Hey, use a, condom!" (You would try and run)

Im happy just being with you! (DAD! LUKE! HELP ME PLEASE!)

So what should it matter what YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS!

"Clem thats gross!"

"No its not!"

If you ate hay, id shout GET ON DAT ASS BOY'S! (Luke! Please!?)

and here i'd play, (Please shut her up!)

But I wouldn't get in your way! ( Ewww!)

Luke, Nick, Pete and Carlos all make an entry into the room to see Clementine on of A desk dancing with a walking stick.

You guys can always count on me to always be beside you everyday to tell you,

"Use a condom, (Clementine reaches into Nicks back pocket and pulls out a box of condoms before throwing them at Sarah)

"You should be born safe, not like your daddy, and his ex- maid."

Everyone stares shocked at the 11 year old girl, but before they could say anything Clementine throws a smoke bomb, and as it clears she is asleep on the floor in her beanbag, looking adorable.

* * *

**Well, that...Yeah... I struggled with this one xD But hope you liked it...You probably didn't but ah well. It was fun and I Discoverd a new song. THANK YOU DETHMARKDRAGOON!**


	3. Chapter 3: For AquaDestinysEmbrace

**This one is for AquaDestinysEmbrace! Todays song, Demons by Imagine Dragons and Characters Luke to Nick. :)**

* * *

**Nick refuses to bathe because its cold out, so Luke decided to sing him a song..**

When the days are hot,

and the sweat all drops,

and the stains we see,

aren't all that old...

When your steam leaves a trail,

and your nose goes stale,

but the worst of all,

when your armpit snails-(Luke F*cking stop!)

...

You try to hide the truth,

you try to con-tin-ue...

but with the smell inside,

theres no where you can hide... (Luke cut it out!)

...

No matter what we breathe,

we still can smell your fleas,

this is our cabin too,

this is out cabin too... (Oh my fucking god Luke SHUT UP!)

**Chorus**

When you feel the heat,

don't look into our eyes,

you will make us cry,

yes you will make us cry,

Don't get to close,

its contagious to I...

You make us cry,

yes you will make us cry...

**Verse...**

When people move away,

like your uncle and ma bae... (Luke they're not moving away from me!)

When the lights fade out,

all the wakers crawl away...

...

So we dug a grave,

so you will bathe,

and the smell will fade,

and the mess you made- (WHAT F*CKEN MESS LUKE? PEASE TELL ME!?)

...

Don't want to let you down,

but I can't smell now-ow...

Though this is not all true,

you should still use the loo...

...

No matter what we breathe,

we still can smell your fleas,

this is our cabin too,

this is out cabin too... (OKAY FINE! IM FU*KEN GOING! But if I die from hyperthermia its your F-ing fault!)

...

"Hah! Yes! Down low Clem!" Clementine runs over to Luke with a smile on her face and gives him an amazing high five to seal the deal of Nicks defeat.

* * *

**xD This one was strange xD Please more suggestions...I ****will get onto the next one soon..BTW i'd like to thank**

**...**

**_Sean The Arctic Fox_,**

**...**

**cause _'Don't you dare forget the sun'_ is an awesome song! I really like it so thanks so much! (Ill try and do it for Kenny if I can.) **

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4: For Echo-of-rainbows23

**Hey fans, today I'm doing Katey Perry's Roar for...Echo-of-rainbows23...ENJOY!**

* * *

I used to bite my tongue and hold my words,

scared to state my thoughts and my ideas,

so I sat quietly,

agreed politely,

...

I never knew I really had a choice,

I let you decide and make all your points,

I thought I meant nothing,

yet I felt everything,

...

You helped me speak,

and helped me up,

already brushing off the dust,

They heard me speak,

they heard me growl,

like thunder gonna shake the ground,

I spoke more words,

and made it clear,

get ready cause you should fear,

I spoke my part,

and made you hear...

We are all fighters! Liars! dancing through the biters!

We are the champions and were gonna make it home,

faster, faster then a fire cause we are the champions and your gonna make it home!

Ru,ru,ru,ru,ru,ruuun! Fi,fi,fi,fi,fi, figghtt! ker,ker,ker,ker,ker,killll! We're gonna make it hommeeee!

...

Now you've gone up into the sky,

looking down on me. Watch me cry,

I went from zero, to a small hero...

...

You helped me speak,

and helped me up,

already brushing off the dust,

They heard me speak,

they heard me growl,

like thunder gonna shake the ground,

but now your gone,

and I'm alone,

get ready cause I've had enough,

i've felt it all,

I realise now,

my heart is like a fire! A fighter! Pumping through the liars! Although I'm eleven,

your gonna hear me roar! Louder! Louder then a lion! Cause Im a survivor and I'm gonna make it home!

Fer,fer,fer,fer,fer, Fire! Ler,ler,ler,ler,ler,Liar! Ber,ber,ber,ber,ber, biter! Im gonna make it hommee!

* * *

**Tada! This one is probably my favourite so far. I will get onto the other suggestions soon. But for now, please leave a review, in fact leave more suggestions! Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5: UPTOWNFUNK

**TODAY WE HAVE LEE SINGING UPTOWNFNUCK!**

"Follow me..

Ha thats right.. (Weird intro talking part thingingy)

Your hot,

Thats nice,

Like Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold,  
This one, is to pleasure us.  
Your wife girls  
Straight idiots.

Stylin', rubbin'!-

Livin' it up in the hotel  
Got Chuck on the end of the bed,  
Gotta lick myself I'm so big.

I'm too hot (hot damn)

Chuck is drinking a-gai-an-an.

I'm too hot (hot damn)

My penis is flying man!  
I'm too hot (hot damn)

Moan my name you dirty man!  
I'm too hot (hot damn)

Your on the bottom! Now  
Break it down

SKIPPING SOME PART OF THE SONG...

Kenny jump oh meh, your sexy, I'm Horney.

Your hard, and so boney.

Don't talk about it just show meh.

Damn, your on me,

So sexy and fo-nay.

SATURDAY NIGHT AND WE'RE IN A HOTEL ROOM! WAIT TO FAST! PLEASE STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_CLAPPING YES MUCH CLAPPING YAP MORE CLAPPING THIS SONG DOESNT HAVE A CHOURS!_

* * *

_Sorry! Thats all I could come up with xD Sorry!_


	6. Chapter 6: STAY WITH ME

**Yo its me your fav writeeer on this sight. Today suggested by guest I am wrote STAY WITH ME for LUKE AND JANE! K her we go!**

* * *

JAne singing:

Guess its true your not good at licking through my pants,

but you still need love because you're a man,

these days never seem to party in my pants,

I don't want you to cum, will you pull out soon?

**LUke singing: (Chorus)**

Oh won't you let go of my D?

I dont love you you smelly P,

this aint love its clear to see,

Bitch don't stay with me,

**JAne singing: (Verse 2)**

Why am I so emotional? (Cause your on your period)

its bleeding through my pants its outta control,

deep down I know you want to go home,

but I can suck your D so it doesn't hurt.

**Luke singing: (chorus)**

Ew it got on me!

Its your red pee!

I don't love you its clear to see!

so let go of my D!

"but luke! I want you!" Jane whined, Luke growled "then why did you leave on the observation deck? Clem told me that you said what we had, what we shared that night wawas stupid! IM OUT BITCH."

* * *

**YOUAR WELCUM GUEST! REVIEW LEAVE SUGGESTION**


	7. Chapter 7: Love The Way You Lie

This is a parody by **Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft Rihanna** Suggested by a guest named: **Cloud Strife and Clementine is Rapping Sarah: Singing The song is about Luke and Jane.**

* * *

Clementine walks onto the table, standing behind Sarah. The girl with the pigtails pulls on her black shades and hold the microphone at her elbow as she waits for Sarah to start. The girl with the red frames had an impressive red feathered scarf tied softy around her neck as her black gloves rip against the microphone.

* * *

"Okay yo!" Clementine shouts, "This one goes out to Luke and Pain..I mean Jane. Enjoy..."

* * *

**LUkes Thoughts/POV**

"Just gonna sit there and make me work,

thats not alright it's actually starting to hurt...

just gonna sit there and not move at all,

like a froze figure of elsa at her ball,

thats not alright because my ribs are starting to hurt,

you smell like shit too.

**_Clementine raping _**

I can't tell you what it really is!

I can only tell you what it feels like!

And right now theres a vice on my dick pipe!

You fucking suck at sex jane! Fucking suck.

Why does your right feel wrong? Why are you wearing a thong?

Im high on my hormones, drunk form your hate.

It's like I'm huffing paint and I hate her the more I suffer, I suffocate!

And right before I'm about to drown, she licks my face.

I fucking hate her and she's oblivious.

Wait! Where you going?"  
"I'm leavin' you!"  
"No you're not! Get back here you little shit!."

She's pulling' me right back.  
Here we go again...

It's so insane cause when it's meant to be good, it's fucking terrible

I'm Batman with the wind on my back, she's the joker - giving me a heart attack.

But when it's bad it's still awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude?  
"I don't even know his name."  
I tried to push her off, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength, I'm obviously too great for her.

_Sarah, chours -_

"Just gonna sit there and make me work,

thats not alright it's actually starting to hurt...

just gonna sit there and not move at all,

like a froze figure of elsa at her ball,

thats not alright because my ribs are starting to hurt,

you smell like shit too.

* * *

THE CROWED GIVES A STANDING OVATION! WHAT A FLAWLESS JOB (something jane couldn't do) THESE TWO GIRLS HAVE DONE, THEY WERE SO PERFECT AND THE LYRICS WERE JUST PREFECT!

* * *

*winks*


End file.
